Romeo's Kiss
by BadWolf95
Summary: Kira is Juliet in the school play. She needs someone to practice with, and Tommy's the only one available... Kirommy of sorts. Bit of a crack!fic.


**A bit of a random Kirommy-ish.. thing. If you don't like it, or think you'd rather spend your time doing something more productive, like standing on top of the Empire State Building, screaming, "The Apocalypse is coming! The Apocalypse is coming!" then don't read. I'd quite like to be standing on said building, screaming said phrase, but woe alas.  
Trent and Kira are not together in this fic, so, erm, yeah. Oh, and don't forget to review!**

**--**

**Romeo's Kiss**

"Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?"

Melanie winced as Claire fell to the floor with her hands raised to the sky – well, the vast auditorium ceiling, anyway.

"No no no, Claire sweetie, you've gotta be convincing. Your acting is very good, but try not to be too over-dramatic, OK?"

Claire nodded, taking it all in. She was trying, honest. But it was difficult; Shakespeare always was. She picked herself up off the floor, and started again.

"Romeo, Rome-"

"No, that's just not it. Why the bloody hell did you even audition for this role?"

It wasn't Melanie this time, but Michael Phelps. A Simon Cowell wannabe, and a spoilt brat, Claire thought. Melanie apparently held the same view of him, for she closed the notebook she was writing in and glared at him.

"What do you want, Phelps?" She retorted irritably. Melanie and Michael. Michael and Melanie. A romance between them had been suggested by too many a freshman. Melanie found these accusations offensive, pathetic, and delusional; she hated Michael's very essence. It seemed Michael found the situation a laughing predicament, for his grin never fell when he was around the other.

"Ooh, touchy, Melanie," Michael feigned a wince. "I was merely voicing what I knew everyone else is thinking."

Melanie angrily folded her arms over her chest. "If you think you can do a better job as director, go for it." She had had enough of Michael Phelps and his constant nattering. It was time to see if he could direct the production without causing a riot.

Michael only smirked and held out his hand for the notebook and a clipboard. Melanie reluctantly handed them over.

"Right," Michael said as he looked over the notes Melanie had made. "Claire Harnich, you are possibly the worst Juliet I have ever seen. Don't expect to be called to rehearsals any longer." He flashed her a smile which could have been deemed as charming were it not for his obvious disdain of the actress. Claire looked hurt, and glanced at Melanie, who shrugged. Then she marched off the stage.

"Brilliant, now she's out of the picture. Who else can play Juliet.. Hmm, Tasha Walsh, no.. Samantha Jacks, no.. Kira Ford.. Kira Ford!" The new director of the school production scanned over the cast and crew gathered in the area. There she was.

Kira Ford was sat by the piano, with fellow musician Mark Llewellyn. They were discussing music in the play, and were both in charge of writing a few songs to fit in somewhere.

She looked up when she heard her name and saw that Phelps guy standing to one side of the stage, Melanie behind him.

"Hey," she asked more than stated.

"Yeah, hi." Michael waved away the pleasantries and shoved a script at her. "Congrats Ford. You're Reefside High's new Juliet."

Kira could only gape at him.

--

"I cannot believe this! This is so unbelievable of him! Argh, can you believe this?" Kira stopped ranting to look up at her friend. "Ethan? Ethan, hello?" She waved a hand in front of his face. "Anyone home?"

"Sorry Kira, but you gotta do what you gotta do. Phelps gave you the role, now you gotta take it." Ethan shrugged.

Kira rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah."

They made their way to the parking lot, where they were met by Conner, leaning against his car.

"What's up, guys?"

Kira glared at him and opened the passenger door. Conner watched her sit down in the seat and frowned. Hoping he wasn't the centre of his friend's fury, he nervously sat himself in the driver's seat, while Ethan jumped in the back. The engine started up, and they made their way out of the school and onto the road.

"Er, Ethan? What's up with Kira and her anger problem?"

"She's got.. a little crisis." Ethan explained, oh so subtly.

Kira glared at him, and he shrunk back in his seat.

"What kinda crisis?" asked Conner, totally oblivious to Kira's attitude towards Ethan.

"Umm, I don't think it's my place to say anything," Ethan gulped, looking to Kira for confirmation that he had said the right thing. Kira nodded, still glaring at him.

She sighed. She shouldn't really be releasing her anger on the guys like that. After all, it wasn't really their fault.

"I got chosen to play Juliet in the summer production."

Conner swerved the car dangerously.

"You WHAT?! Wait, you're serious?" Conner laughed.

Ethan rubbed the back of his head and glared at the jock's head.

"Yes, she is very much serious. Now can you stop trying to kill us all?"

"Sorry dude."Apologised Conner. "So anyway Kira, how did that happen?"

Kira retold the story, or the 'Unfortunate Incident in Which My Life Was Turned Upside-Down' as she dubbed it.

"So then he just throws it at me and tells me I'm gonna be Juliet!" She exclaimed.

"Aw, well, it's not all that bad." Conner's attempt at calming her down didn't go too well.

For the rest of the ride, Kira sulked in the passenger seat. They arrived at Dr O's house, and Kira was first out the car and down to the lab.

"Woah, hey Kira." Tommy said as the girl stormed down the stairs and sat in Tommy's vacant chair.

"Hey Dr O."

Conner and Ethan climbed down the stairs in a much more orderly fashion. Tommy nodded to them, glanced at Kira, and then raised his eyebrows.

"She's Juliet." Conner blurted out, in answer to Tommy's unvoiced question.

The science teacher regarded him with a look of confusion. Possibly wondering if the boy had finally lost it.

"Kira.. is acting as Juliet in Romeo and Juliet this summer, Dr O." Ethan slowly explained. He risked a glance at Kira, for fear she would explode again.

Tommy raised his eyebrows. "Really? Wow."

In hopes of changing the subject, Kira asked, "Where's Trent?"

"He said Hayley had called him in to work." Tommy answered. Kira nodded.

"Great. Just when I need someone to practice with. 'Cause I really don't think you two," she looked pointedly at Conner and Ethan. "would really be up to it."

Ethan opened his mouth, then closed it, obviously searching for a valid excuse. In the end, it was Conner who actually had something smart to say.

"Well, I have soccer, and Ethan promised he'd help me out. Isn't that right, Ethan?" He turned to face the said geek. Ethan gulped, and nodded frantically.

"So I guess that leaves you with Dr O," Conner sighed theatrically, and headed for the stairs. "Well, gotta go." And in two leaps, he was gone.

"Yeah, I – I'm goin' after him.." Ethan too trailed away as he disappeared up the steps.

Tommy sighed and looked at the teenage girl curled up in his chair. "Well.."

Kira smiled at him, before a light came into her eyes. Tommy took a few steps back, instinctively. He didn't know what was happening, but that look in her eyes made him uneasy.

"Say, Dr Oliver.." Kira wasn't smiling any longer. "You're not doing anything tonight, are you?" She put on a pout.

"Umm.. Not that I know of.." Tommy was nervous. Nervous, and very, very scared.

He fumbled on the desk behind him for his diary.

"Err, let me check.. I'm pretty sure I have some marking to do.."

"No you don't." Kira sounded almost bored. She snapped out of her posture and resumed a little-girl-lost face. "Please? Pretty please?"

Tommy knew it was hopeless.

--

Half an hour later, Kira had Tommy reading her script of Romeo and Juliet, his glasses balancing off the end of his nose.

"OK, Act one, scene five.. You ready, Dr O?"

Tommy muttered an obscenity under his breath and replied, "Do I have a choice?"

Kira laughed. "Will you be the Romeo to my Juliet?"

Tommy inwardly groaned and signalled that they just get it over and done with.

"As you wish, sir. Right, let's start at 'If I profane my unworthiest hand'."

Silence.

"That's you, Dr O..."

"Oh, sorry."

Kira sighed. This was going to be a long night.

--

"..Then pray – grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Tommy read out. So far, it had been Kira doing most of the acting, and him just reading out. Well, until Kira had put her foot down and told him to 'act'.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," Kira remarked. She knew what was coming next, after Dr O said his line..

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.."

He read the next stage direction to himself. '_[Romeo kisses Juliet]_'

Well, he wasn't about to do that any time soon. Wait, what was Kira doing? She was looking at him expectantly. Uh-oh, did that mean – did she want – oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no. Dr Oliver was in a mess now.

Kira wondered if he would actually do it. Sure, they were supposed to be acting, but that.. Well, wasn't that taking acting a bit too far? Though it would be nice.. She shook herself out of the reverie, and thought straight. Woah, did his face seem closer, or was it just her? Nope, it definitely wasn't her.. Oh gosh.. Dr O – Tommy – whatever – was moving closer, and closer.. It was just a matter of time before their lips met..

Tommy had to do what he had to do. He didn't like it – or did he? Argh, what the hell.. He saw Kira was immersed in her own thoughts; they had both broken off at that point in the script. Seeing his chance, he grabbed it. He shuffled forward, towards her. When he was close enough, he tilted his ready face in her direction. Nearer.. Nearer.. Just a bit more..

Kira looked up. Uh oh. Well, he'd just have to stick to it.

Kira closed her eyes as his lips brushed against hers. She opened them again when she felt – or, rather, _didn't_ feel – his presence. He was standing a bit further away than he had been when they started. She was still seated in his chair.

"So," Tommy cleared his throat nervously. "Um.. 'Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.'"

Kira felt a small smile creep up onto her face. Always the professional.

--

Though, Kira mused on opening night as she applied the finishing touches to her costume, Dr O wasn't a half-bad kisser. He must've had lots of practice. She shuddered involuntarily. Gross.

The second kiss hadn't been awful. It too was short and sweet. And Dr O hadn't seemed as nervous. Maybe that was a good thing.

Hey, at least now she knew where to go when she was in need of a rehearsal partner. Perhaps, she'd volunteer for the next production..

Nah, she was better off as a musician. Acting was just far too dramatic.


End file.
